In the prior copending application of Bushman et al., entitled Reference Cell, Ser. No. 07/874,745, filed Apr. 27, 1992, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,187,161 B1, there is disclosed a reference cell-test station combination which is prepackaged assembled and tested for installation as a unit. However, the combination doesn't include an anode or anode system.
The system shown in such prior application is used to monitor the levels of cathodic protection of underground tanks and piping. The system is self contained and includes a permanent copper sulfate reference cell packaged in a special backfill that contains a ceramic cell as described in the copending application of Carlson, Ser. No. 07/739,193, filed Aug. 1, 1991, entitled "Electrode". The prior systems are available as a two or four wire unit capable of monitoring two or four structures, respectively. However, the prior system cannot monitor the current output of the cathodic protective system, nor is such system part and parcel of the prior combination package.
It would, therefore, be desirable for the cathodic protection system to be part and parcel of a combination package which can be assembled, tested and packaged for ease of installation rather than be fabricated, installed and tested in the field. It would also be desirable for the packaged system to be able to monitor the current output of the cathodic protection system. In this manner, the structure or system could be monitored to evaluate the level of cathodic protection, and also evaluate the anticipated life of the system.